


Memorable Honeymoon:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Nash Saga Series: [4]
Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Airports, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Brassiere, Breasts, Bubble Bath, Business, Business Trip, Butt Slapping, Butts, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cupless Bras, Daddy Kink, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Escort Service, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, General, Honeymoon, Hook-Up, Horny, Horny Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Kitchens, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nude Beach, Nude Photos, Nudism, Nudist, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Photography, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Nudity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Stripping, Thongs - Freeform, Trapped In Elevator, Vacation, Voice Kink, slut, slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Caitlin & Nash are on their honeymoon, & they are determined to enjoy it, Will they be able to enjoy it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shower Sex: Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Caitlin & Nash are on their honeymoon, & they are determined to enjoy it, Will they be able to enjoy it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

*Summary: Caitlin & Nash are on their honeymoon, & they are determined to enjoy it, Will they be able to enjoy it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Inspector Caitlin Cross-Bridges couldn't believe that she is in Bali, for her honeymoon with her husband, Captain Nash Bridges, of the SIU, she was looking out the window, & was grateful for the second chance, that she got from him, & the family, that she has him with their daughter, Nadia, who is safe with their dearest friends, Joe & Inger Dominguez, she didn't know that she was looking outside for long, til Nash came up from behind, & hugged her around the waist, & snuggled against her, kissing her neck, which made her giggle in response to it.

 

"You are tired, Aren't you, **_Captain_** ?", she asked seductively, Nash knew what she had in mind,  & he said regretfully, "I am, Baby, I am sorry, This case had me going for the last couple of days", "Not even for some water fun", she grinded against him, to show how aroused she is. He snuck in his fingers beneath her robe, & into her panties, "God, Cait, You are dripping wet", The Beautiful Brunette said with a smile, "Only for you, Nash, only for you", He got a second gust of wind, & carried her into the bathroom, & got the shower going, stripping them out of their clothes, while it got warmed up.

 

The SIU Captain really took a good look at his wife, & said breathlessly, "By God, You are the sexiest creature, I ever saw", as he looked over her glorious body, & ravished her large breasts, & nipples. "Oh, Nash", Caitlin said, as her husband was bringing on every kind of sensation that she ever dreamed of. She stroked his large, & delicious cock, & balls, which made the handsome groan, in response to what she is doing to him. "Get into the shower, Now", he growled in a commanding tone, which left no room to argue.

 

She got in, & let the water cascade over her, for a few minutes, Nash was enjoying watching his wife looking delicious all wet, & ready for him, whenever they are in the mood to play. He joined her, & found himself against a wall, where she knelt down, & serviced him, using exquisite torture on his penis, & testicles, He was on the edge, & he didn't want to lose it, so he fought her, She smiled, as she thought to herself, "Hmmm, Two can play that game", & upped her skill, which really pleased her husband.

 

"God, Baby, Your mouth should be lethal, & deadly", Nash babbled out, as she hummed against his cock, which drove him up the wall, as she increased her tempo, he was barely hanging on, she said seductively, "Come on, **_Sexy_** , Let go, Give it all to me". He shouted out his release, & just let go, as she suggested it.

 

He was literally weak in the knees, & luckily had the wall to hold him up, Caitlin decided to take mercy on him, & gave him one of her famous massages, which relaxed him into putty, she washed him down, & his hair, he moaned in appreciation, & had to remember to return the favor the next time, For now, he loves to be putty in her hands, & being taken care of. He knew he made the right decision in marrying Caitlin, & she proved to be the love of her life, now & forever.

 

Nash felt invigorated, & decided to return the favor to his wife, & he made sure that she receives pleasure from this experience too, He had her turn around, & faced the wall, making sure, that she was facing the wall, & he planted teasing kisses along her shoulders, back, & down to her ass, which made her moan in pleasure, He did this for a couple of minutes, & he then slapped each cheek, & said seductively, "You have been a dirty little girl, Have you, **_Slut_** ?", She was pinching her nipples,  & massaging her breasts, as he was slapping her ass, she said equally seductively, "Yes, I have, **_Daddy_** , I need a good spanking, fucking, & clean up, please, **_Daddy_** ?", He knew that he could never deny her anything, when she is like this.

 

He fingered her core, as he fucked her from behind, & made sure that she would feel it every time that she sat down, She was practically sobbing with need, & told him faster, harder, & that she won't break. The Handsome Captain really made sure that he delivered it, cause he could never deny his wife a thing, & then he used the body wash, washed her down, & then set on washing her hair, making so good, that she was purring like a cat. When he stopped, she whimpered, as a response to the lost of contact.

 

Nash said reassuring her, "I got you, Baby, I got you", he used some more of the body wash, & prepped her, & then they had round two, which Caitlin was in favor for, She moaned & groaned out her pleasure. Then, She clenched herself on his cock, denying them both orgasmic bliss for a couple of minutes, & then he said pleadingly, "Babe, Please move, I need to cum so bad," She smiled wickedly, & said, "Since you asked so nice", she moved around about, which really drove him over the edge, & nuts, & they both orgasmed at the same time, They were at it, til they had multiple orgasms, were spent, & the water was cold, They both got out, Nash shut the water off, & they dried off, not bothering with pajamas, & headed for the bedroom, & got right into the bed, to keep warm, & snuggled up to each other naked, & also for comfort.

 

Nash order some chocolate covered strawberries, & champagne to celebrate their first night of their honeymoon, & it was such a magical experience. "God, I am so glad to have this with you", Caitlin said, as she gestured around the room, "Me too, Babe", The SIU Captain smiled bigger, & they shared a sweet kiss, & their was a knock on the door, Nash threw some sleep pants on, paid for the food, tipped the server well, & rolled in the cart, He took the tray off, set in bed, took off his pants, & then shared the treat with his wife, They talked about pleasant things, & Nadia, instead of the SIU, & they cleaned up their mess, & fell asleep, dreaming of their wonderful life together.


	2. Elevator Fun: One:

"God, It's so fucking hot !", Caitlin exclaimed, as she & Nash were walking around, & enjoyed the sights, as they were exploring the town, & enjoying themselves, & not think about what's going on in San Francisco, for a change, They were on their way to a great lunch spot, that the hotel had suggested to them. Nash said this, as a response to her complaining, with a teasing smile.

 

"Come on, Cross, Where's your sense of adventure", he said with a smile, she glared at him, He knew that she had every right to complain, cause of the meeting, that they got roped into at the last minute, He wishes that he cpuld put a smile on her face, but he knew that letting her vent, was the best thing for him to do. He is gonna arrange for something to make her feel better. They found the spot, & were seated right away, & in a cooler area, Caitlin felt better immediately.

 

As they took a sip of their drinks, & a bite of their appetizers, "I am so sorry for being such a bitch", The Beautiful Brunette said with a smile. "It's okay, Babe, It's been a long day". They were focusing on each other, & talking about pleasant things, Before they decide to call it a early day. They did a little bit more shopping, & Caitlin found a cute little pink elephant, & she said to Nash, "What do you think of this, Nash ?", Nash smiled, & said, "Get it", & they were on their way back to their hotel in a matter of minutes.

 

They made their way back through the beautiful hotel, & continued their way to the elevators, & once they are on, & the route was set for their suite. "I hope Nadia is well, & happy", she said, thinking about her. Nash said, "I am sure that she is fine", & they were silent for awhile, & then the elevator was stuck, & they both said in unison, "Oh, Great", As they were composing themselves. "Don't panic, Cait, I am sure that everything will be fine". He then begins to search the elevator, & said this, as a response.

 

"I found an emergency phone, I will call in a few minutes, once we calmed down, & gathered our thoughts." Caitlin nodded, & said, "That's a good idea", & they began to relax a little bit, Nash saw that Caitlin was wearing a nude bra under her blouse, & matching panties, she was practically naked. The SIU Captain smirked at his wife, as he noticed this, He was moving closer to her, & acted with seduction. She smiled, cause she loves it, when he acts like this. She wraps her arms around her neck.

 

"I've been a **_very_** naughty girl, **_Captain_** , I've been thinking dirty thoughts about you", she said seductively, as she arched an eyebrow at him, "Mmmm, Now, We have to do something about that", he said, as they shared a kiss. He pulled open her blouse, careful not to damage it. Then he got her out of her skirt, She looked spectacular to him. "God, You are the most beautiful person, I ever saw", he said, as he breathed out. She undid her hair from the clip, & ran her fingers through it messy, & she smiled at her husband, & said, "Right back at ya, Captain", She looked at him hungrily.

 

"You are way overdressed for this occasion, Captain", she said, as she slowly strips him of his clothes, & has him naked in no time at all, He kissed the mounds of her breasts, as she slowly moves each strap down, revealing the beauties. He thrusted his hand down his panties, & he said exclaiming, "God, Cross, You are **_so_** wet !", He tore the panties down  & off of her. Then, he unhooked her bra, & tossed anywhere. He got her on the floor, where the fun really begins. He began to tease her with kisses, & then tortures her nipples.

 

"God, Nash, Give it to me, I am not a doll !", The Former MCD Officer said exclaiming, as she was trying to focus on her breathing, as he was teasing, licking, & nipped at her, making her sensitive to the touch all over. "You feel so good, Baby", The Handsome Man moaned out, as he thrusted into her, & slapping her asscheeks, as he was doing this. She was at his mercy, but she didn't mind, as she was enjoying what he was doing to her. Nash was on a mission, & she is not gonna stop him for anything.

 

She was moving around, as he was making her lose all train of thought, & he was playing her like a musical instrument. "God, Keep up, Baby, You feel so good", Caitlin moaned encouragingly, & then she flipped them over, & had her turn, in giving, as well as receiving. Nash was surprised by her passion, & sudden lust, She decided to make him into a complete mess. Nash yelled out, as she groped him, "OH, SHIT !!!", as she was stroking him to the point of desire. He ended up having multiple orgasms, as a result being in her hands, she is making sure that he is feeling everything. Nash's eyes rolled in the back of his head, as he was enjoying what Caitlin was doing to him.

 

They both held, & embraced each other, as they got their breathing regulated, Nash said with a smile, "You were terrific, Mrs. Bridges", Caitlin said with a bigger smile, "You weren't too bad yourself, Mr. Bridges", they shared a kiss, & then enjoyed their bliss for awhile longer. Then, They got dressed, Nash called the staff on the emergency phone, & put it on speaker, so Caitlin could hear the conversation too, & know what's going on.

 

"We are on our way, ASAP !", The Head of Staff said, & he apologizes, saying, "We are **_so_** sorry that this happened",  & Nash said reassuring him, "Don't worry, Everything is fine, No one is hurt". Caitlin said agreeing, "Yeah, Everything is fine", The Head of Staff said, "Well, Your dinner is on us". The Couple thanked him, When they finally got out of there, Nash said with a smile, "How does a shower, & a message sound ?", Caitlin moaned out, "Mmmmm, Like a heaven", They held hands, as they walked back to their suites.


	3. Couch Combat & Cuddles: Two:

Nash decided to go out for a run, cause if he didn't leave, He might jump Catherine, After their elevator experience, He was very tempted to do so. **"God, I hope that Caitlin was not hungry for sex"** , he thought to himself, as he changed. He snuck out, while Caitlin was asleep. He decided to not think of his wife, & put all sex related thoughts out of his mind.

 

Meanwhile, Caitlin woke up, & saw that her husband was on his usual run, she went to get dressed, so she can surprise Nash. She put on the sexiest bra, that she had, & it was cupless, she pulled her nipples, & played with them, til they were pointy. The thong matched the bra, & they were held by the garters. She got her crop out, & she was all set. **"Nash, Look out"** , she thought to herself. The Brunette Beauty posed seductively on the couch, waiting for her husband to return.

 

Nash was running himself ragged, & he was thinking about his eife, & how much he wants to fuck her. The SIU Captain was hoping to get this workout in, & then some quality time with his wife. **"I ** _am_** a lucky bastard"** , he thought to himself, He was kerping up the pace. He thinks that all of his sexual frustration was drained out of him, & he got back to the hotel room, & he was greeted by a surprise waiting for him.

 

"Oh, Wow", Nash said breathlessly, as he took in the sight of his wife, she said seductively, "Welcome home, **_Baby_** ", as she lifts the crop, & smacks against his ass, "Strip", he said in a commanding tone, as he was doing this, she let the crop travel down, & flicked it against the forming bulge in his pants. The Broken Moan came from his mouth, & lips. "Mmmmm, You look good enough to eat", she said, as she pushes him on to the couch. She was ready to rock his world, & put it & him back together.

 

"You are absolutely beautiful like this", Nash said, & he took a perky nipple into his mouth, & did his thing to it. She groaned, as she moved further to him. "God, Nash, Fuck !", she exclaimed, filled with lust, & desire. He tore off the bra, leaving her completely topless. "I know, Baby, I know", The SIU Captain said, as he was caressing, & tortuously her body, til she was brought to the edge, & she straddled him, & was ready to ride him like a bronco. Nash was ready to take on anything, especially any form.

 

He tore off the thong, & he pummeled into her, she was egging him on, exclaiming, "Nash, I am not a god damn doll, Fuck me !". Nash thrusted into her, making sure that she was feeling it for a week. The rhythm was heated, & it felt so right, He smacked her on each delectable asscheek. "Yeah, _**Big Daddy**_ , Give it to me", she purred seductively, as she was enjoying what was done to her. She flipped him over, & she began to ride him like a bronco, like she planned on,She will make sure that he will never forget this encounter.

 

"GAAAAWD !!!!", Nash exclaimed, as he was gripping the sheets, she was doing her skill, & wiggling around teasingly, The SIU Captain groaned out, as he was getting harder.Then, She straddled him, & started kissing her way down, she took time to lick, nibble, & torture his sensitive nipples, making the buds point out. Nash was wiggling around, & begging for more, as his back arched up, Caitlin pushed him back down, & resumed her administrations.

 

They were fucking like rabbits, & they weren't gonna stop, Caitlin was sheathed to the hilt by Nash's cock, & they frantically moving as one. They are moving like a melody, & it was a beautiful sight to behold. Nash was feeling something, that he never did before, & he found that he loves feeling like this. "Caitlin, I love you", He panted out, The Busted Beauty said, "I love you too, Nash", They made out for awhile, & then had round two. It was so intense from the multiple orgasms, that Nash passed out, & Caitlin cleaned him up, & prepared a light dinner.

 

She decided to remain naked, only wearing an apron, she made sure that the fruits, & veggies were fresh, with some great dips, & some wine. The Beauty said thinking to herself, **_"Nash would love this"_** , as she was putting everything together. Her man will be hungry too, as if he wakes up. She arranged everything so nicely, & she made her way back to her husband, & they are gonna eat & plan the next part of their trip, cause they are not gonna be inactive, they are gonna be active, & enjoy what life brings them.

 

She smiled, as she saw that Nash was still sleeping, she couldn't help but pulled the sheet off of him, while he was sleeping on the couch, & she looked at the treat in front of her, & licked her lips at the sight of it. "God, He is the most sexiest man ever", she thought to herself, as she looked him over. Without furthering delaying, she began to suck him, "Oh, Cait, Cait, Please don't stop", he was on the verge of begging, as she continued to do so, She really picked up the tempo, & he woke up with his eyes opened wide, & then he fisted the sheets. She let go with a wet pop, & when Nash finally got his breathing under control, He said, "That was the hottest thing, I ever experienced", She simply said with a smirk, "You are welcome", She proceeded to set them up with the tray of food, that she brought with her.

 

As they were eating the wonderful food, that Caitlin had prepared for them, They talked about what they wanted to see, while they were on their honeymoon, "I think we should end the week with a trip to the museum, what do you think, Babe ?", Caitlin asked her husband, who had the biggest smile on his face. "What ?", she asked chuckling, "I still can't believe that we are on our honeymoon, I can't believe that we found each other, It's a like a dream come true", "A wonderful dream come true, Nash, For me too, I can't wait to see what our future has in store for us, I am **_so_** happy", The Handsome SIU Leader said with a bigger smile, "So am I,"  & then he wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife, "I am all for going out, But, Can we cuddle for awhile ?", "Sure, Nash, Anything you want", They spooned up against each other, & then held each other, til they fell asleep again, before they head out for their time of fun.


	4. Memorable Honeymoon: Sexiness & Sexy Photo Shoot: Three:

Nash was a busy photographer, & a nervous one, cause he was doing a bedroom shoot with one of the hottest models, & he knew that if he saw her in person, He would say something completely ridiculous, & stupid right out of his mouth, He needed some liquid courage, & took a shot of whiskey, so his nerves would calm down, & he could focus on his job better, & not having impure thoughts about fucking the model, from the moment that she walks inside.

 

Meanwhile, Caitlin was getting ready in another room of the hotel, The Manager was grateful for her & Nash for stopping a robbery, that she offered a room, so she can get ready, Staying in character, She fixed her tits, & said to them with a smirk, "Girls, Let's go, & do this", She made sure that she had the sexiest, & most revealing nightie on, so Nash could drool over her, as he was shooting her, **"Nash, Watch out, You ** _have_** no idea what you are messing with"** , she thought to herself, as she made her way to Nash's floor, & was ready to get some action, cause in the last six months, she hasn't gotten any.

 

Nash had his second whiskey, & was ready for the shoot, He has no idea what this model is like, **"I hope to God, It's not one of those diva types"** , he thought to himself, as he was setting everything up for the shoot. It was getting hot, & he undid a couple of buttons on shirt, as he continues to work, He was ready for the model, & he waited for to come to him, so they can start the shoot immediately. He is feeling like, he is gonna lose his nerve, if he doesn't do this. If this shoot doesn't happen, He will spend the rest of the late evening, jerking off to porn, & thinking about his next conquest to fuck.

 

Caitlin was ready, she was outside of Nash's door, & knocked on it, she thrusted her chest out, so her cleavage was showing, & when Nash opened it, He was floored by her beauty. "Hi there, **_Stud_** , My name's Kiki, I believe I have an appointment to do a photo spread with you," she purred seductively, as Nash steps to the side, & lets her in, still speechless, He finally found his voice, & said, "It's nice to meet you, I am Nash", & showed her to the bedroom, where the shoot is gonna take place.

 

"Mmmm, You are so cute", Caitlin purred, & she straddles him, & began to ride him, like a bronco, but Nash must stay focus on the task at hand, He breathes out, "The Shoot ?", "Okay, Let's get it over with", Caitlin said, & she asks him, as she thrusts her breasts out, Nash was under her spell, & said quietly, "Over here", & he had her positioned to hug one of the bed posts, He said, "Give me sultry kitten", Caitlin proceeded to give him every pose, that he demanded, She was having time of her life.

 

Once, They had some shots of her by the bed posts, He said with a nervous tone, "Can you undo a couple of buttons of your top ?", She smiled wickedly, & said, "Of Course", & her voluptuous cleavage was threatening pour out of her top. Nash thought to himself, **"I can handle this, I am a professional"** , & he got her into a new position on the bed, & continued the shoot, til it was break time again. Caitlin smirked, thinking to herself, **"Got him"** , & proceeded to do moves, that should be considered "illegal" & dirty.

 

"Is hot in here or Is it me ?", Nash said, as the sweat was dripping down his face, as he was taking a lot of pictures without stopping. "It's about to get even hotter, **_Baby_** ", she purred seductively, as she was teasingly playing with the straps, & undid another button, as she was doing this, The Handsome Photographer was getting every shot, that looked good. She wanted Nash to be at her mercy, & she knew it won't take too long.

 

She was on her back, crossing & uncrossing her legs, making it look lewd, Nash was getting a major boner, & Caitlin saw this, & said with a growl, "Mmmm, It look likes your "friend" wants to play, She strips him out of his clothes, & it was so down, & dirty, He set the camera, as she rips down her top, She teases him with her breasts, & nipples. Then, She pulled him to the bed, as shots were taking, & then she had her fun with him, He screamed, as he came, cause it was hard, & he was over the edge, thanks to his wife.

 

She was wild, & carefree, as she was fucking him, & she made sure that she was paying extra close attention to his body, worshiping it, as she goes, She teased, licked, & nibbled on his beautiful uncut cock, & he screamed again, cause he was _so_ sensitive to the touch. The Busty Beauty made sure that her husband was enjoying himself, cause he deserved it,  & they needed this badly, along with the wonderful honeymoon, that they are on.

 

Nash set the video camera, & turned it on, so it would record the payback that he was giving Caitlin, & also her making him her manservant. They were fucking like rabbits, & doing moves that should be not even allow, cause it was too hot, & sexy, Caitlin thought to herself, **"Fuck it, I ** _love_** the sexiness of it all"** , & she proceeded to give her handsome husband the royal fucking, that he had coming to him, & he was no slouch, He made sure that she was completely satisfied too.

 

They went at it, til they were spent, Nash stopped the video camera, Caitlin said with a bright smile, "Great idea, huh ?, Roleplaying is the perfect way to spice up your marriage, & make it fun", as she kissed Nash on a pectoral. "It sure is, I can't wait, til we do your fantasy of the hooker", Caitlin waggled her eyebrows, "Me too, At least we have a memento of our trip, I am so glad we picked this spot, There is something that makes you bring your sexiness, & do a photo shoot". Nash agreed, & the couple yawned, cause they were tired, & they are ready to start the new day, & have more fun. Caitlin can't wait for Nash to see her in her hooker outfit, **"He ** _is_** gonna die, When he sees me"** , she thought to herself, as she joins her husband in a peaceful slumber.


	5. A Hot & Steamy Night: Four:

Nash was tired from the long day that he had, & the heat from the night is not helping at all, Not one bit, & he held up his cold beer to his forehead, to wear off the headache, that he had, & also to keep himself cool. **"God, Let my luck change, Please, I just want one lucky night,"** he thought to himself, as he looked out into the city from his balcony, He sighed,  & hoped that he would meet someone soon, & fall in love again.

 

Caitlin in the meantime, She was dressing for a client, & she made sure that she was drool worthy, & that her client would be speechless. **"I have a good feeling about this one"** , she thought to herself, as she perks up her boobs, & make sure that her cleavage looks incredible. She checked herself in the mirror, & knew that she was hot, & that there wasn't anything else needed to make her even more sexy, She seductively walked all the way to her client's room, so the evening of fun can begin. She was looking for someone to take her out of this life, & give her a future.

 

Nash was ready to call it a night, After he checks his work over for the next day's presentation, & he also hopes that his wish could be granted that night, but he didn't want to be pushy, & demanding. He sighed, & decided to watch a movie, before he goes to bed alone again on that night. He took a sip of his gin, & then he heard a knock on the door, & he was surprised that someone was at the door at that hour, He got up & went to open it.

 

"Hey, _**Baby**_ , I am Candy, Gonna let me in ?", Caitlin purred seductively, as she leans against the doorjamb, & she gave a leering look over his body, She said with appreciative smile, "Mmmm, You'll do just fine, Baby, Just fine indeed", as Nash lets her in, He can't believe that a hooker is in his room, & she is about to make his night better, & then fuck him good & hard, til he forgets his own name, He wet his parched mouth with his saliva, & focus on the beautiful lady in the room. He went to make them a drink.

 

"God, You are so sexy, **_Stud_** ", Caitlin said seductively, as she was nipping, & kissing along his neck, & making him squirm so much, that he dropped the tongs from the ice chamber, He muttered, "Shit", & he said to her, "Can we hold off on that for awhile ?", She said with a smirk, "Do I make you nervous, **_Baby_** ?", She cooed,  & she pulled him into the living room, where she put on some soft music, & said commanding, "Dance with me", & they danced for awhile, til they were both making out hard & heavy, Nash said with a breathless plea, "Let's get to know each other first, Okay ?", & she reluctantly lets go, & went to the couch.

 

"I needed a vacation from my work, & everything, I mean, It's been too much, & I wanted to get away from the distractions, so here I am, & I am enjoying the place", he said simply with a laugh, Caitlin said with a smile, agreeing, "It's beautiful indeed, But, Sometimes we need a different path in our lives to help us survive in the world", & she pushed him right there & then on the couch. "I am gonna fuck you, long, hard, & wet, **_Baby_** , Just until you forget your name", & she said seductively, as she practically rip him out of his clothes, as she strips him. She hikes up her skirt, & impales him, Making them both moan out of pleasure.

 

"God, You feel so fucking good", Nash growled out, as he pummeled into her, "You too, Baby", Caitlin said breathlessly, & clenched around him, The Handsome Man practically howled, as a response, & he said panting, "Y....Yo....You are trying to kill me, Woman ?", The Busty Beauty said with a smirk, "I love to tease, You should know that by now". They were fucking on the couch, making sure that they both were feeling their results for a week. "I love you, I love you, Nash Bridges !!!!", Caitlin exclaimed, as she was shouting out, & releasing her pleasure, "I love you too, Candy", Nash said, & they kept on, til someone was spent, & surrenders.

 

"Now, Relax, Baby, While I have my wicked way with you, Mmmm, I think I am gonna warm up your friend here," She indicated to his beautiful cock, & she used her warm hand, & made sure that he was enjoying it, & it was the best experience that he ever had. Then she slapped it a couple of times, & he was on the verge of cumming. "God, Fuck me hard, I need it, Stop with the teasing !!!!", Caitlin said with a seductive smirk, "As you wish, **_Stud_** ", & she worked him over really good. Then Nash got to have his revenge on his beautiful wife.

 

He worked her body, like a pro, making sure to pay attention to every spot, & made sure that she was feeling cherished during this experience, & roleplaying. She was withering, & moving about, showing that she loves the sensations, that are overtaking her, The Beautiful Woman gasped, as her lover was teasing & torturing her nipples, making a meal of them. They fucked like rabbits, & made sure that the other was satisfied, which wasn't very hard. Then, He suffered multiple orgasms, being controlled by her, & was getting love bites everywhere.

 

"Mmmm, This ass, God, This ass is asking for a slapping, & he slapped her delectable asscheeks, making her moan, & squirm, as she was slapping it, Nash said with a smile, "Come on, Baby, Give it to me, I need it, & want it", She gave it to him more, as she heard him moaning out his pleasure, & she took it as a cue, she sucked his cock, & made it very sensitive to the touch. "God, Baby, Yes !", Nash exclaimed, Caitlin took that as a "yes" to continue. She did, til they were both very tired, & spent.

 

"Shit, That was a sure way to end this perfect night", Caitlin said, once she composed herself, & snuggled into her husband's arms, "It sure was, I think we found a way to relieve our stress levels, You **_are_** my favorite person to do it with", Caitlin's smile shown, as she said this, "You are my favorite person too",  & they snuggled against each other, & settled down for a great night sleep, "Love yous" were being declared, as they were being pulled into dreamland.


	6. Memorable Honeymoon: Mile High Club & Going Home: Five: Last Part & Epilogue:

Before they knew it, It was time for the newlyweds to go home, & they were excited about being with their family, & friends again, cause they missed them so much, while they were gone on their honeymoon, They will always remember that this was the place, that reestablished their flame in their relationship, & that they will always have time to keep it ignited for many years to come, which would suit them fine.

 

Caitlin made sure that their sex toys, & equipment were all packed up, she can't wait to get her hands on her husband, being with him always made her feel so horny, & like a teenager again. She wished she could bottle up the feeling, & keep it with her forever, but she knew that would come back, whenever she & Nash keep falling in love with each other. A voice creeps up from behind her, & said growling seductively, "Ready to go home, **_Baby_** ?", She smiled  & turned, so she could face her husband, & give him her full attention, & attend to his needs, if he needed her to, right then & there on the spot.

 

"Hell, Yes, I am ready to go, I mean I will miss this place, But I miss our family & friends more, I was thinking that once we are home & really settled as husband & wife, I was thinking that we can make the apartment more secure, & livable, cause I can't imagine living anywhere else", The Brunette Beauty said, making Nash feel happy, & his heart soar. "Really ?", He asked with a smile, "Yeah, Baby, I mean Nick loves it, & it's familiar with him, Also, I think of it as home, It should be home to our daughter, & future children, So, Let's do it, Okay ?", The Head of the SIU said with a smirk, "You **_are_** the boss, Lady, Whatever you want",  & he said with a waggle of his eyebrows, "What do you say we fool around a bit, huh ?, We got a couple of hours til the Limo Service picks us up", Caitlin said exclaiming, "Fuck, Yes !", She wraps her arms around his neck, & he shuts the door with his foot, & leads her to the bed.

 

Caitlin fell on to the bed gently, & Nash was on top of her, careful of crushing her, He was kissing her body teasingly, & licking it in between, Caitlin was groaning, Then he ripped off her panties, & tossed them carelessly over his shoulder, & then he tore her bra off, & tossed it to the side, & interlocked his fingers with hers, holding her there, so he could see her in all of her naked & glorious glory. He licked & bit at a nipple, which he knew drives his wife, & lover crazy & almost to the edge, He loves it when she comes unglued.

 

"So, If I play or torture your nipple, It drives you crazy, huh ?", Nash asks innocently, Caitlin glares at him, & said, " ** _You_** damn well know it does", "Oh, In that case, I think I am gonna have a little snack", He tortures the one that he is working on,  & does the other one, He goes in between, Caitlin said breathlessly, "Nash, Baby, Please don't tease me, Do it, Do it, Fuck me", & Nash gave her body his full attention, & then when he got to her pleasure center, he lavished it, when he bit on her clit harshly, she screamed, "OHHHHH, SHHHHIIIITTTT !!!!", & she released the sweet nectar, that she was offering into his mouth, & he lapped it up, like it was nothing.

 

She flipped them over with ease, & she waggled her eyebrows, & said, "My Turn", She interlocked their fingers again, & she suckled on his neck, especially on a spot, that drives him crazy, & she knew it was ticklish to him. She made sure that every inch of his skin was getting attention, & also she made sure that he was comfortable. She was teasing him mercilessly, & he said panting, "Who is teasing now ?, You are a mean woman, Caitlin Cross-Bridges", She just chuckled, & said, "I am proud of that, Always & Forever". Then she tortures his cock, & balls with light kisses, & teasing licks, He moaned out, & she said encouragingly, "It's okay, Baby, Let it go, Let the desire, passion, & lust all go, Give it all to me". Between them, they orgasmed hard, & had multiple orgasms, & control the other's. They created a rhythm, & were meeting thrust for thrust, til they had bed banging against the wall back & forth, & they finally fell into a peaceful slumber, & held each other for awhile, enjoying the bliss. They woke up, showered, changed, & were out the door, checking out, so they can be at the airport right on time.

 

They couldn't believe that they were getting a private jet to take them home, Not just a private jet, but one with a luscious & luxurious bed, & everything that they could need, thanks & courtesy of the Government of Bali, The Stewardesses & other staff have their own section, where they stay at, One of them, Lacey, who was a polite, & courteous employee, said, "Please, Let us know if you need anything else, We'll be around", & left the couple to their privacy, & time to themselves, as they were making their way to San Francisco Airport.

 

Caitlin was asleep before long, she was sure tired, & she blamed it on the time difference, Nash was enjoying the time & silence, He sipped his whiskey on the rocks, as he was in deep thought, & he was thinking back to when he began the SIU, & was asked to take over, when AJ Shimamura left, & now it's one of the best units in California, "It's gonna stay like that forever", he thought to himself proudly, He finished his drink & joined his wife in a quick nap, before they plan to do something else. He is looking forward to being just normal, & forget about the fame of the SIU, & notoriety of being a famous captain, He just wants to enjoy being a newlywed, & husband once again, & this time to the right woman.

 

It was soon night, & Nash made a wonderful meal in the airplane kitchen, They were enjoying the luxurious table too, & then Caitlin had Nash sit on it, & she tore off his pants, & boxers, & she said wickedly, as she took in the site of him, "God, I always dreamed of fucking you on an airplane, Yippee-Kay, The Mile High Club has officially started", & she licked, tortured, & teased him mercilessly, she raised her skirt up, & she fucked & rode him hard, He slapped her ass, as she was doing it, & he growled, exclaiming in a commanding & seductive tone, "Come on, Baby, Give it to me, Give it all to me !", as they were fucking like rabbits. They fucked all around that space of the kitchen, She wiggled with her finger for him to follow him, & they went to the private bedroom, where for certain no one would bother them.

 

Nash didn't even bother pulling his pants up, cause he knew that he would be losing them in a few minutes, & he knew that also his wife has sexual hunger, & he is the only one that can crush it, so he is up for anything. They fucked against the walls, & on the bed, Also they fucked in the shower, & they fucked on the bed, & in bed, after they changed the sheets in no time flat. Caitlin was the most vocal, after he touches, nips, licks, & tortures her nipples, & breasts, just because he could. She got her payback, by making him sing like an canary, whenever she touches or lightly touches his sensitive & over sensitized penis. They fell asleep in each other's arms, as the evening had finally got to them.

 

When they got up that morning _very_ lazily, they had another round of great morning,  & lazy sex, & then in the shower, they cleaned themselves up, & everything in the room, showing that they have respect for what was given to them, when they borrowed them. Then, They dressed, & had a wonderful breakfast courtesy of the staff, & when they got into the airport, & made their way through Baggage Claim, with their luggage, They found their family & friends waiting for them, & they had smiles on their faces. It made the whole trip worth it, to see that, & it was a perfect way to be welcomed home after a week of being away.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
